Pesona Pohon Mangga
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Sasuke menyadari, mungkin saja ia seperti bunga-bunga pohon mangga. Mungkin harus banyak yang ia korbankan di awal-awal kehidupannya. Agar ia banyak belajar dari keburukan yang pernah ia lakukan. Lalu memilih mengorbankan banyak hal- agar ia menjadi seperti 4 buah mangga itu- ya.. Seperti itu..


**Pesona Pohon Mangga**

**.**

**Dedek Naruto adalah milik Paman Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Karya: Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**

بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم

**Ini adalah kisah nyata, sisi lain dari karakter 'Naruto' di FanFiction saya yang berjudul 'Naruto dan 4 Jiwa Lain'. Kalau disana di-eksplor bagaimana-bagaimana keadaan mental dan keputus-asa'an Naruto. Disini akan dieksplor kehidupan pendidikannya si 'Naruto'. Tapi disini diperankan oleh Sasuke.**

Sasuke berusia 15 tahun sekarang. 2 tahun sebelumnya dia hanyalah bocah ingusan yang berprinsip masa bodoh terhadap kehidupannya. Malas memikirkan masa depan. Tahunya hanya makan, tidur, bersenggama dengan kasur dan buku, bermain game, mengobok-obok isi dunia maya dan tak jarang melihat foto-foto panas. Tapi sekalipun dia tidak pernah mengalami hal macam-macam pada masa remajanya, seperti: pacaran, mimpi basah, apalagi berciuman. Tapi dia normal.. Meskipun menjadi remaja laki-laki yang tidak pernah nimpi basah; rasanya ada yang aneh juga. Walaupun begitu, karena suatu 'hal' ia juga sering mansturbasi untuk meledakkan emosi remajanya.

Tapi entah kenapa selera belajar Sasuke naik 2 tahun terakhir ini. Membuatnya meraih 2 kali peringkat 2, 5 kali peringkat 1, dan sekali peringkat 3 pada kelas dua SMP-nya. Terhitung tanpa meninggalkan prestasi selama mid-semester. Ia juga aktif menjalani lomba-lomba yang diadakan sekolah.

Pada saat class-meeting kelas satu dia mengikuti lomba kaligrafi, pidato bahasa inggris, cerita islami bahasa inggris, dan lempar cakram. Dia berhasil memenangkan pidato dan cerita islaminya di urutan ke dua, yang lain dia belum beruntung.

Lalu, sejak diketahui skill-nya di bidang bahasa inggris, dia dilatih oleh guru bahasa inggrisnya untuk mengikuti lomba pidato bahasa inggris untuk PORSENI di kabupaten, sayang dia belum beruntung. Namun di kelas 2, dia diikutkan gurunya lagi untuk ikut lomba UN Bhs. Inggris tingkat kabupaten antar sekolah. Dia beruntung dan mendapat juara 3 dengan hanya selisih 4 nilai lebih rendah dari si juara dua.

Lalu saat class-meeting kelas 2, dia mengikuti lomba kaligrafi, pidato bahasa indonesia karena ia tak diperbolehkan ikut jadi peserta pidato bahasa inggris, sudah ketahuan ia punya bakat disana; karena itu dikhawatirkan peserta lain sudah menyerah dan tak punyah kesempatan menang jika dia ikut. Dia juga mengikuti lomba cerita islami bahasa inggris, lomba materi UN bahasa inggris, MQK (Muaabaqah qira'atul kutub/seni baca kitab salaf), lagi-lagi dia menang di bagian cerita islami bahasa inggris dan materi UN bahasa inggris. Yang lain mungkin dia harus belajar lagi.

Oh, ya.. Sasuke termasuk siswa paling terkenal satu sekolah SMP-nya bahkan 11/12 dengan terkenalnya Ketua Osis dan Bintang Pelajar yang ada. Karena dia berprestasi terus menerus sejak kelas satu SMP, gemar mengikuti lomba-lomba, sering menjadi kandidat murid yang dipanggil guru untuk mewakili sekolahan di lomba tingkat kabupaten.

Selain semua prestasi di atas, Sasuke juga mengikuti lomba karya tulis ilmiah remaja tingkat SMP, mendesain simbol reboisasi kota dengan tangannya sendiri, sayang tak ada kabar sampai sekarang. Ada kabar yang menyelenggarakan lomba itu oknum pembohong yang ingin meraup untung. Tapi ia tak acuh lalu melanjutkan ke-aktifannya dengan sering-sering mengirim karya tangannya ke mading, kemajalah sekolah-dan guru sarjana komputer mengakui karya tulisnya yang bersastra tinggi.

Ketenaran Sasuke tidak hanya karena itu, sejak kelas satu dia sudah ditunjuk kakak-kakak senior menjadi anggota osis dibagian seksi keorganisasia 2n, meskipun ia tidak berminat, di kelas dua dia ditunjuk lagi jadi seksi UKS 3, lalu meski tidak berminat lagi, ia juga diikutkan dalam regu drumband bagian bendera, dia sering diikutkan dalam gerak jalan pramuka. Di luar itu, Sasuke adalah seorang DKG pramuka kelas 2, dan asisten lab komputer sejak kelas 2-3 SMP karena di bidang telekomunikasi dia juga tidak buruk.

Dari semua prestasi dan aktifnya ia dalam menyemarakkan sekolah, ia berhasil mengumpulkan piagam hingga trophy hampir 10+ selama 2 tahun terakhir. Atau.. Mungkin ia sudah melampuinya. Ada rasa bangga di dalam hatinya, ya.. Sedikit sombong juga. Karena karen semua prestasi yang dia punya itu buat ia terkenal, ri kelas lain pasti kenal siapa dia -bahkan dia punya julukan kamus berjalan- karena keahliannua di bidang bahasa inggris, dan yang lain. Sifat supel-nya membuatnya terima banyak kalangan, tapi...

Di kelas 3 SMP cahayanya meredup bagaikan lilin yang kehilangan karbon dioksida setelah dibungkam gelas yang menutupinya. Dia mengalami apa itu frustasi.

Yah.. pada dasarnya Sasuke itu bocah delusional, dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, dulu di usia 7 tahun ibunya pernah mengusirnya dari rumah karena dia terlambat pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan sholat ashar hanya demi bermain. Padahal ibunya tak tahu, Sasuke melakukan itu karena dia cemburu atas perilaku ibunya kepada adik bungsunya, Itachi. Sangat berbeda dengan yang diperlakukan ibunya kepadanya. Luka itu membuat Sasuke frustasi untuk pertama kali dan ia ingin melupakannya dengan bermain sepuas hati. Buat Sasuke bermain dengan sembarang teman yang menggiringnya kepada perbuatan kurang pantas seperti adiksi mansturbasi, dan juga Sasuke sempat kerasukan mahluq halus ketika ia diajak seorang teman bermain di sekitar tanah pemakaman.

Sejak itu, Sasuke memiliki 6 jiwa lain di dalam tubuhnya. Dia menjadi sering bicara sendiri karena disaat sendirian, Sasuke tanpa sadar menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yanh diajukan jiwa lain di dalam tubuhnya. Tentu ia menjawab itu di dalam hatinya. Tapi kalau Sasuke terlanjur benar-benar terganggu dengan pembicaran 6 jiwa itu, Sasuke sering berteriak 'PERGI KALIAN! PERGI DARI TUBUHKU!' atau 'MATI KALIAN!', 'PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!'-lalu kalau Sasuke tidak membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding, Sasuke pasti memasukkan kepalanya selama beberapa menit dengan bertahap demi mendinginkan isi kepalanya.

Tentu, itu membuat Sasuke kelihatan aneh di mata orang lain.

Tapi bagi Sasuke sendiri, dia mulai takut dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena ke 6 jiwanya itu punya pemahaman kepercayaan yang berbeda. Namun entah karena alasan yang kuranh jelas, 2 jiwanya yang lain melepaskan diri dari tubuh Sasuke saat Sasuke sempat mengingkari agama Muhammad yang dia anut lalu kembali masuk ke agama itu. Mungkin mereka menyerah untuk menggodanya.

Tapi ke 4 jiwa yang lain tetap tinggal dalam tubuhnya. 2 dari mereka islam, 2 dari mereka adalah kafir. Yang islam suka bershalawat dan menasihati, yang kafir suka mencaci kelemahan setiap orang yang Sasuke lihat. 4 jiwa itu selalu berdebat dan berbicara sendiri di dalam tubuh Sasuke menbuat Sasuke benar-benar frustasi. Karena yang kafir.. 1 beragama kristen, 1 yang lain suka mencaci Tuhan orang islam dan menuhankan Fir'aun. Ia suka berteriak-teriak di dalam kepala keyakinan Sasuke di agama Muhammad yang ia anut lagi-lagi goyang.

Sejak Sasuke memiliki '4 wajah lain' di dalam tubuhnya..

Sasuke pernah menganut agama Agama Kristen, pernah menganut agama Yahudi, pernah Atheis, pernah menjadi kaum Pagan penyembah api, pernah menjadi penyembah Fir'aun. Tapi yang Sasuke benar-benar yakini, ia itu orang islam. Bukan penyembah sekian banyak hal sebelumnya. Sasuke mengakui pernah keluar dari agama Muhammad-nya, akan tetapi dia menyadari itu 'hanya karena' ia terpengaruh oleh bisikan-bisikan di dalam kepalanya.

Puncaknya ke 4 jiwa itu berdebat dan mengganggu Sasuke saat Sasuke kelas 3 SMP, mereka saling debat kepercayaan mereka masing-masing dan itu membuat Sasuke hampir gila. Sasuke menjadi semakin aneh karena dia sering tertawa tanpa sadar -karena terlalu lelah mengendalikan 4 jiwa di dalam tubuhnya agar tidak merebut tubuhnya sendiri- Sasuke menjadi kesulitan konsentrasi belajar untuk UN, untuk Akhir Semester, untuk semua hal besar yang ingin ia capai.

Karena itu, pada semester ganjil kelas 3 SMP, peringkat Sasuke turun, dari peringkat 1 kelas 2 semester genap. Menjadi peringkat 4. Lalu keadaan semakin parah. Sasuke benar-benar seperti dikendalikan 2 jiwa yang kafir di dalam tubuhnya, ia jadi tidak bisa belajar dan melakukan sesuatu seperti yang ia inginkan. Peringkatnya pun turun lagi dari peringkat 4 ke peringkat 16. Sungguh tak ada yang menduga! Orang tua Sasuke syok dan linglung seketika. Mereka menyalahkan Sasuke dan begitu luls dari SMP, Sasuke 'dibuang' di pondok pesantren oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi keadaan Sasuke semakin buruk.

Karena satu hal, sejak Sasuke punya kebiasaan mansturbasi untuk menghilangkan frustasinya, itu buat katup air saripatinya pecah dan dia harus mandi besar sebelum beribadah. Mungkin di rumah ia masih bisa mengusahakan mandi itu, tapi di pondok pesantren jam mandi hanya 2 kali, sementara hampor seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan di pesantren mengharuskan ia dalam keadaan suci. Seperti: Mengaji, Sholat. Karena di pesantren kegiatan mengaji begitu intens dan sering dilakukan. Lalu sholatnya diharuskan berjamaah dan jadwal sholat ditambah sholat-sholat sunnah. Sementara waktu wudhu yang mengantri banyak. Sasuke terpaksa -sering- beribadah tanpa keadaan suci demi mengikuti jadwal kegiatan pondok.

Sasuke tahu itu salah.. Dan ia hampir bunuh diri dari lantai 2 pondok malam setelah shalat isya di malam ke sekian bulan ramadhan. Dia takut menalani banyak hal karena terlalu banyak hal yang mengekangnya. Aturan- aturan pondok, kekeras kepalaan orang tuanya terutama ibunya dan semua orang yang sudah salah presepsi terhadapnya.

Sasuke ingin mati saja.

Tapi 2 jiwa islam di dalam tubuh Sasuke menahan niatnya. Tepat saat itu, dengan bantuan santri-santri lain berbondong-bondong memanggilnya yang berada sendirian di lantai 2 pondok yang bangunannya belum jadi sepenuhnya dan tanpa penerangan apapun. Gelap gulita.

Teriakan-teriakan memanggil khawatir. Senter-senter menyorot sosoknya yang beraura suram.

Sasuke memilih mengaku mengenai pergolakan psikisnya dihadapan seluruh santri. Semua tentang kejanggalan 4 jiwa di dalam tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Dan minta maaf serta pengertian atas segala hal yang ia lakukan selama ini. Ia minta maaf sudah membuat engga seluruh isi pondok kepadanya-itu hanya karena ia berbeda dari mereka. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud menentang aturan pondok atau sebagainya. Ia minta maaf dengan mata basah tanpa sadar saat dia mengatakan 'Aku berbeda dari kalian, jadi bersyukurlah memiliki jiwa satu dan bersih seperti kalian, selama ini aku hanya iri kepada kalian, karena kalian memiliki jiwa yang bersih sementara aku beribadah pun kesulitan'.

Semua santri merasakan pedihnya luka yang ia alami selama ini. Mereka ikut menangis tanpa sadar. Yang berjiwa kuat berseru _astagfirulllah.. _tanpa henti.

Kini Sasuke keluar dari SMP, berusia 15 tahun dan ingin meneruskan hidupnya dengan tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk melepas semua dukanya dalam memiliki kepercayaan. Sasuke percaya dia remaja islam. Tak peduli dia pernah menganut sekian kepercayaan lain. Kini ia ingjn kembali menempuh perjalanan panjang di jalur kebenaran menuju satu-satunya Tuhan yang ia percayai. Allah. Hanya Allah. Allah. Hanya Allah yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia percaya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Ke kasih sayang abadi tanpa ujung. Kepada bahagia tanpa akhir.

Dengan mengabdi pada kebenaran. Tegas membuang keburukan dan berani menghancurkan ketakutan yang membelenggunya selama ini.

Hanya karena Allah, hanya berani karena Allah, ia telah memutuskan.

_'Seperti pesona pohon mangga, berbunga 36 dalam satu cabang. Berbahan 36 untuk 36 mangga. Namun tidak mungkin jadi mangga jika 36-nya tak ingin mengalah-demi menjadi buah- 8 yang lain berkorban. Memberikan bahannya untuk dimasak bersama. Untuk 4 batang. Masing-masing batang telah diberikan kepercayaan oleh 8 bunga yang lain. Demi menjadi 1 buah mangga. Yang masak dan bermanfaat.'_

Sasuke menyadari, mungkin saja ia seperti bunga-bunga pohon mangga. Mungkin harus banyak yang ia korbankan di awal-awal kehidupannya. Agar ia banyak belajar dari keburukan yang pernah ia lakukan. Lalu memilih mengorbankan banyak hal- agar ia menjadi seperti 4 buah mangga itu- ya.. Seperti itu..

_Lebih baik masak 4 buah mangga, __dari 36-tangkai bunga. 34 yang lain berkorban tak apa, __Daripada ke 36-nya gugur.. Menjadi serbuk tanpa meninggalkan jejak._

**EnD**

صدق الله العظيم

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!**


End file.
